Heartbeat
by numberoneNaLushipper
Summary: When Natsu stays at Lucy's house after a job. Interesting things happen. Then after that more interesting things happen. Will they be abel to keep it a secret. Or will people find out!(Lemon) P.S. I do not own Fairy Tail
1. Lemon one

**Hey if you did not read well... This is a lemon. And do I know any thing about this. Very little. How little? Only know the concept and have read story's like this. What do you mean by "know the concept"? Don't ask. Just read the story if you can. And I know it is rated M because of the idea. Well enjoy. And p.s. Just testing the waters.**

**...**...

It was a normal night. Well at least not for Lucy.

(Natsu's pov)

Just me and Lucy where walking home late one night from a job. Covered in ashes and sweat. When we got to Lucy's door she pulled out her keys and opened it.

"You can just sit down or lay on my bed while I go first in the shower. But cover your eyes no peeking." Lucy said giggling but stern.

I lay face down on her bed. Not peeking. But the thought of Lucy being naked drives me wild. So I peek. And see Lucy stripping down to a lacy bra and panties. "She is so hot!" I think

"Natsu I will be out in five minuets. Ok." She says turning around to see if I'm looking

I shove my face into her pillow and yell. "Ok." My voce muffled by the pillow. When I here Lucy go into the bathroom and close the door. I un shove my face from her pillow and sit up. And I look on the floor and see Lucy's bra and panties sitting on the floor. I blush. And I feel my face turn bright red as thoughts of Lucy swirl my head. I have always loved her. To dense to admit. Then out of nowhere I here Lucy moan silently. But my dragon senses pick up on it. And I here her moan "Natsu."

"Oh My God!" I think. Thoughts flooding my brain. I feel a sensation flow in my pants.

(Lucy's pov)

"What am I doing." I think turning off the water. "He might hear me. Oh God. What if he did." I think

(Natsu's pov)

I see Lucy come out of the bathroom in just a towle. And she walks over to the bed and sits down. Her face red as a tomato.

"Natsu." She says as she looks in the direction of my thing. Then I lose it.

(Lucy's pov)

All of the sudden Natsu tackles me to the bed. And I feal my hartbeat fast. *thud *thud. "Why is my heart beating so fast?" I think then I see Natsu reach for my towel and through it aside. Then I find my self reaching for his vest. And sliding it off of him. Then his lips meet mine. They are a fiery warm. Full of desire and spirit. Then I fiddel with his belt. Taking it off. Then slipping his pants off. And I jently push him off and jet on top of him. Gently kissing the top of his thing. And I here him moan. Then he pushes me off and gets on top. And sucks my right tit. I moan loud. And try to push him off but no use. "Lucy..." He moans. As he puts his lips on mine and inserts his tung. Gently caressing my teeth. And playing with my tung. Than I feel his dick in me and I moan "Natsu" and he gently moves back and fourth. Then he stops. I groan. And he kisses my neck and gose down my body. All the way to my toes. Then I push him off. And gently kiss his scar. And rake my hands through his hair.

(Natsu's pov)

Lucy starts to kiss my neck and rake her fingers through my hair. And I run mine through hers. And then she caresses my dick. And sucks it. We both let out a moan. And then she gose and kisses me up my neck and to my lips. Are tungs dance together. Each of us moaning in harmony. Then she gets off and lays "I beside me and I spoon her.

"I love you." I whisper in her ear

"I love you to." She says back

...

Look for next chapter with in tomarow and Friday. Hope you like the first part of my first lemon and tell me how I can improve. Besides the spelling.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy woke up snuggled up to Natsu. Her right leg tangled in his left. And her head on his rising and falling chest. And his arm rapped around her. Hugging her close. She was alarmed at first but she settled when her memory woke up. And she snuggled back up to him. And gently fell asleep.

...few minnets later...

Both there eyes flashed open and they sat up in alarm. Covering themselves in Lucy's big blanket. When they saw Happy in the door.

"Natsu why are you in Lucy's bed? And why are you close on the floor?" Happy asked as he entered the room stepping over Natsu's vest.

"Um... I had pjs here at Lucy's and a pair of fresh boxers. So I changed." Natsu said with a loud shigh.

"Then why are you not whereing a shirt?" Happy asked as he sat on the bed.

"Happy if you are going to stay go sleep in the corner!" Lucy yelled as she pushed the annoying nosiey feline off the bed.

"Natsu! Lucy won't let me sleep on the bed." Happy wined. But Natsu had already fallen asleep again. Over come with tiredness. "Fine I will sleep on the cat bed tin the corner." Happy said as he got up off the bed and stomped over to the corner.

...end note...

Ok have a friend coming over in about three minnets. So will write more later. Tell me what you thought. And sorry I did not write sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

When Lucy woke up the second time. Blinded by the light coming from the window. Looked to her left to see that Natsu was gone.

"Where is he?" Lucy yawned as she sat up and looked around on the floor. She saw her close and Natsu's. She laid back down oN her bed. It was silent. Excepted for the faint sound of the shower running.

"Well at least he is still her." She sighed not remembering the blue cat who had come last night.

"Lucy be quiet. I'm trying to sleep." Happy wined as he placed a pillow over his head.

Lucy herd the cat. And with it being early in the morning she did not yell at the cat. She streched out ignoring the feline. And got dressed and put and her bealt. Wich heald her whip and keys. Then gathered Natsu's things. And placed them on her bed. And then Natsu came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"I see your up." Natsu said with a smile walking over to Lucy.

"I put your things on the bed." She said as she poured them both some coffee.

"Thanks." He said walking over to the bed and started putting on his close and scarf.

When he was done Lucy handed him a cup of coffee and turned on the tv. The news was on reporting how much damage Fairy Tail has caused. And how much they have helped over the past month. After a few minnets Natsu got up and went yo the fridge and pulled out a assortment of things. Then went through her cabinets and took out more things like flour and two bowls.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked as she watched him work.

"I'm making pancakes." Natsu said as he started to mix the ingredients together.

"I don't remember having pancake mix." Lucy said walking over to him.

"Well not to brag but... I know how to make pancakes from scratch by heart." Natsu exclaimed pouring some of the batter into a pan.

"Wow really!" Lucy said shocked that he remembered anything besides his magic and names.

"Up. They will be done in five minets." Natsu said flipping the pancake over.

In five minets Natsu had finshed all the pancakes. And they ate them all in silence. And when they were done Natsu washed the plates and cups in Lucy's sink.

"Natsu those were so good." Lucy said as she stood up.

"You think so." Natsu said as he put away the dishes. And went over to Lucy.

"Natsu..." Lucy started to say when she was cut off by Natsu's firiey kiss. His lips were so warm on hers. And it was like a warm fire spread through her body. And when he pulls da way for air. She wined a little. And leaned into him. And kissed him again. Feeling the same intoxicating sensation. For Natsu it was like stars were spreading through His body. Covering every inch of it. They both had to pull away for air. But right after they got some air they went back to kissing. This time Natsu inserting his tung into Lucy's mouth. Playing with hers. Lucy rapping her arms around his neck. Natsu has arms around her waist. They have to pull away for air. But they went back for another kiss. Both of them could not get enough of the sensation.

"What are you two doing!" Happy screamed. His jaw dropped to the floor.

The two love birds broke away. And giggled at the blue feline.

...end note...

Me: Tell me what you thought. And I will write more... Maybe.

Readers: Please write more.

Happy: Put me in more.

Me: This is not about you

Readers: Don't be lazy and write more.

Me: Fine! I'll write more

Happy: You are bad at spelling. Had to use autocorrect a lot. Or try a different spelling.

Me: Quiet stupid cat

Happy: readers numberoneNaLushipper is being mean.

Me: sorry Happy. Well any ways tell me what you thought and tell me off for mistakes. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Happy: I'm I going to be in this more**

**Me: This is not about you. And besides this chapter will be more NaLu and other ships maybe. Hehehehe.**

**Happy: Natsu numberoneNaLushipper is being creepy**

**Me: I tould you to call me H**

**Lucy: Can we just get on with this. I want to kiss Natsu more**

**Natsu blushes.**

**Me: Ok enjoy**

...

It had been five minnets sense Natsu, Lucy, and Happy had arrived at the gild. And Happy had flown off after Carla. And Natsu and Lucy were making out in the cornner.

"What is up with Natsu and Lucy? They have been making out ever sense they got here." Gray wined to Erza

"Well I have an idea. You up for a game of Truth or Dare?" Erza said.

"Oh ya. I will go get Mr. and Mrs. Kiss a lot and you go get every one else who wants to play." Gray said as he started to walk over to Natsu and Lucy.

...

Lucy loved the feeling of Natsu's firiey kisses. She could not get enough. Every time he would pull away for air. Lucy would pull him back in. And for Natsu it was like stars where shooting in his body. Washing over him. It fealt so wonderful. And he was glad that every time they pulled apart for air. Lucy would pull him back in.

"Hey flame brain and Lucy! Want to play Truth or Dare?" Gray asked as he approched the table. Natsu and Lucy stoped kissing and looked at him.

"Ya." Natsu and Lucy said at the same time.

...the game...

Ok some how they ended up at Natsu's house. Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Romeo, Happy, Carla, Natsu, and Lucy where all there.

Erza: "Ok the rules are simple... Any thing gose. And if you chicken out. You have to take off one peice of clothing and drink." Erza said the last part holding up a barrel of spirits.

Every one: Aye!

Erza: Ok who is going first

Gray: I will. Natsu truth or dare

Natsu: Dare!

Gray: Ok I dare you to kiss Lucy. And make her want more.

Natsu: "that's to easy." He said as he walked over to Lucy and gave her a deep kiss on the lips then pulled away. A small whimper came from Lucy.

Gray: that means she wants more. Ok Natsu your turn.

Natsu: ok Romeo... Truth or Dare?

Romeo: Truth.

Natsu: Ok do you like Wendy

both Romeo and Wendy's faces turned bright red.

Erza: That means yes. Romeo your turn

Romeo: Juvia truth or dare

Juvia: Juvia wants a dare.

Romeo: ok then I dare you to kiss gray.

Juvia blushed a little. And Gray was shocked. And every one besides Romeo and Wendy were laughing at Gray's face. Then Juvia walked over to Gray and kissed him strait on the lips. Then went back to her spot.

Juvia: ok juvia's turn. Erza truth or dare?

Erza: truth

Juvia: ok do you love Jellal?

A blush appered on Erza's face

Erza: um... Um... Yes! Ok now my turn. Lucy truth or dare

Lucy: um dare

Erza: ok I dare you to... Take off Natsu's vest and sit in his lap for the rest of the game.

Lucy: Um... Ok

Lucy walked over to Natsu and sat in his lap. And pulled off his vest and placed a hand on his bare chest. Herring a growl from the dragon slyer.

Erza: Ok now... Um... Lucy your turn

Lucy: Oh sorry. I got carried away. Wendy truth or dare

Wendy: truth

Lucy: do you want Romeo to kiss you

Wendy: Yes!

the young dragon slyer blurted out then hid under a nere by blanket.

Wendy: ok... Natsu truth or dare

Natsu: dare

Wendy: I dare you to take off your scarf.

Natsu: ok

And he took off his scarf. And placed it next to him reveling his scar. Lucy stroked it playfully. And Natsu growled.

Erza: I think we are going to go. Come on guys.

Then every one left well almost. They were sitting out side the window.

End note... (Not end of story by the way will write more!)

DUN... DUN... DUNNNNNN!

He he how is it. Tell me your thoughts. And what will happen next. Another lemon. Or something else. He he he. Ok well good bye for now. And don't forget to follow, favorite, come back, and Review! And tell me what I need to inprove. Bye!


	5. Lemon two

! Oh and I do not own Fairy Tail. Enjoy.

...

Erza and Gray watched from the window. They saw Natsu and Lucy get down to there underware and now they just say there kissing.

"Erza come on let's go." Gray pleaded

"No. I need a witness." Erza said pulling Gray to a sitting position.

"Fine." Gray said crossing his arms.

(Natsu's pov)

Lucy's kisses traveled from my mouth to my neck to my lips again. 'She is such a tease' I thought.

(Lucy's pov)

I kissed Natsu up and down his neck. Going from his lips to his scar and back. And I traced little circles on his chest. Then stayed at his lips. His kisses were firiey. And I tugged at the waist line of his boxers. Earning a growl from him.

He pulled away. I whimpered.

"Don't be such a tease." He giggled pulling off my bra. I pulled of his flame print boxers. And then my own lace panties.

He laid me down on the floor. First starting at my neck then working his way down. Stopping at my breast. He sucked the right tit. And I let out a moan of satisfaction. Then he sucked my uther one. Then continued his way down. Reaching my spot. He licked it. Sending a wave of a sensation though me. Then he trailed kisses all the way back up me. And when he reached my lips again. I hugged him closer. Feeling his dick at my entrance. He looked at me.

"what. Please don't stop." I wined out

"Ok." He whispered in my ear. And he gently started to push in. Then he went all the way in.

"Natsu." I moaned

"Lucy." He moaned back

And he started to pump in and out. Going deep then almost going completely out.

"Faster." I said. And he started to go faster and faster. I started to see stars.

"Natsu I'm going to..." I started to say. But then Erza and gray came busting into the house.

"I thought I locked that!" Natsu said getting off of me and sitting on the floor. Pulling on his boxers. I quickly pulled on my underware and shirt.

"What are you doing here!" I screamed

"Um... Um..." Erza and Gray stammered.

"Do you mind?" Me and Natsu shouted at them. And they quickly ran out the door.

I finshed getting dressed. There brake in totally ruined the mood. Clearly for me and Natsu. For Natsu had started to get dressed as well.

(normal pov)

"What a mood killer." Lucy said pulling off her shirt and putting on her bra.

"How did they even get in here. I have seven locks in that door! And I was positive I locked them all!" Natsu said plopping down on his couch. "Well what do you want to do now Luce?" Natsu asked as Lucy sat down next to him.

"Snuggle up next to you and watch a movie." Lucy said.

"Ok that sounds good." Natsu said getting up and putting in a movie. Then he sat back down and Lucy snuggled up to him. Practically in his lap. And they sat and watched the move.

"Lucy. Your heart is beating so fast." Natsu giggled putting Lucy on his lap.

"Natsu this movie is scary." Lucy giggled as Natsu held her in his lap.

"Don't worry I will protect you." Natsu said kissing the top of her head.

"always?"

"Always."

...note...

mushy mushy mushy mushy ending to chapter. Well tell me what you think. And if you want more. And leave suggestions for next chapter or improvements I need to make. Been haveing major writers block. Bye see you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

I do do not own Fairy Tail. And I would like to thank BlueCross03 for the awesome idea that got me out of my writers block.

...

Lucy woke up raped in Natsu's arms.' It's so warm.' She thought.

"Lucy." Natsu said as he opened his eyes and yawned.

"Morning sleepy head." Lucy said as she sat up.

"What time is it?" Natsu said sitting up and rubing his eyes.

"It's 6 o'clock in the morning." Lucy said looking over to Natsu's clock on the wall.

"What do you want to do today?" Natsu asked yawning again.

"Hmmm. How about we meet up with every one at the beach." Lucy said standing up and stretching.

"Ok but how about just Gray, Erza, Happy, Carla, and Wendy come with us." Natsu said getting up and walking over to his fridge.

"Fine... And you better be makeing pancakes!" Lucy said going over to where Natsu was making food.

"Don't you want something else besides pancakes?" Natsu asked looking over his shoulder.

"No. Just make some pancakes." Lucy said.

"Good thing that is what I was doing." Natsu said turning around to face Lucy. He had a bowl in his hands and was stirring the batter.

Lucy's face lit up when she saw the bowl. "I love you." Lucy said as her face lit up.

Natsu grinned. "Wow I did not know you liked my cooking that much." He laughed as he poured some of the batter onto the pan.

Later at the gild...

"Hey Gray... Erza... Happy... Wendy...we have got something to ask you." Natsu said bursting into the Gild holding Lucy's hand.

"W...what is it flame br...brain." Gray stamered.

"Want to go to the beach with us." Lucy said before Natsu could get into a fight with Gray.

"Oh... Ya..." Erza said walking over.

"Ok I will go." Gray said crossing his arms. Gray and Erza's faces were a light pink color.

"Gray your close." Juvia said.

"What when did that happen." Gray said. Natsu cracking up.

"Um... Sorry I can't... I have a date with Romeo." Wendy said.

"I can't go either Natsu. I have a date with Carla." Happy said with love hearts in his eyes.

"Ok just Gray and Erza are coming." Natsu said as he walked out the door with Lucy.

"Meet us there in ten minuets." Lucy said as she was picked up and carried out the door. "Natsu put me down." She giggled.

At the beach...

"Gray I bet you can't beat me in a swimming competition." Natsu said. He was wereing flame swim trunks. And had an angry look on his face.

"your on." Gray said as they both dived into the water. Gray was wereing blue swim trunks and his face was the color of Erza's hair still.

Lucy started to giggle. "Wow your face is still red from last night Erza." Lucy said completely cracking up at how red Erza's face is.

"What your not." Erza said in disbelief.

"Not what Titonia." Lucy said still laughing.

"Not... You know what.." Erza said her face turrning redder.

"Oh that. No I'm more mad than embarrassed." Lucy said as she stoped laughing and put on a strait face.

"Your angry?!" Erza said shocked because that was the last thing she would think.

"Ya. Obviously. Why did you come in any way?" Lucy asked.

"Um... Um..." Erza stammered.

"Oh never mind." Lucy said as Natsu and Gray came up on shore. Panting.

Lucy was wereing a pink bikini with flowers and Erza was wereing a all black bikini.

"Oh man it was a tie." Natsu wined. He hated losing or even tiring with Gray. Who's face was still as red as Erza's hair.

"I... I... I can't belive your only m...m... Mad." Gray panted.

"Well why do you think I'm mad. You completely ruined the mood!" Natsu said as he sat down in the water where it was only one inch deep.

"And how dose Lucy feel. I almost saw her naked." Gray said his face still flustered.

"Ask her." Natsu said.

Later as they begin to leave the beach...

"Well do you guys feel better." Lucy asked as she stood up. She had been trying to work on her tan but had no luck.

"Ya. Are you guys not mad any more." Erza said. She had also had no luck with getting a tan.

"Well I know I'm not mad any more. But Natsu... I have no idea." Lucy said grabbing Natsu's hand.

"No I'm fine. Just wish I could have beaten Gray in are second swimming contest." Natsu said glaring at Gray.

"What we tided agian!" Gray said.

"What ever wiki." Natsu said.

"What is a wiki?" Lucy asked.

"I have no idea. That just poped up in my head." Natsu said with a grin.

"Weirdo." Gray said.

...

ok what do you think. And if you would please I need ideas. Thank you bye!


	7. Lemon three

I do not own fairy tail. Lemon alert! That is all.. Enjoy! Shout out to BlueCross03 and Cloud4012 for giving me ideas that led up to this chapter.

...the next day...

It had been a long job far outside of town.

"Fire dragon roar!" Natsu yelled a burst of fire coming out of his mouth hitting the group of bandits. Takeing out ten of the fifty that where left.

"Heaven's weal." Erza said as her swords flew and took out a few peo

"ice make lance!" Gray shouted as ice flew from his hands takeing out more people.

"open gate of the lion Lokie!" Lucy commanded

"loudus raceing impact." Lokie yelled takeing out the last of the bandits.

"That was awesome!" Natsu yelled hugging Lucy.

"Natsu!" Lucy squeaked. Being crushed by Natsu's bear hug.

"Hey sense it is so late... Why don't we stay at a local inn." Erza said pointing to the almost setting sun.

"Ya." Lucy said. Natsu picking her up. "What are you doing Natsu." She screamed as he ran away with her. Carrying her on his back.

"Ok meet up with you guys later." Natsu yelled as he ran towrds a hill that was a little ways out of town. But close to them.

"where are you going!" Gray yelled.

"Let them have some fun." Erza said turning around and walking towrds the nearest inn. Dragging Gray behind her.

...

"Why did you take me here Natsu?" Lucy said putting her head on the dragon slyers shoulder. Who was sitting next to her at the top of a hill. Watching the sun set.

"I just did." He said with a smile.

The sun had finished setting and the stars came out.

"Wow the stars are so bright here." Lucy said as her eyes lit up.

"Ya they are." Natsu said his gaze on Lucy's face.

Lucy looked over at Natsu. "Are you even looking at the stars."

"I'm looking at the most beautiful shooting star right here." Natsu said kissing Lucy. She leaned into his kiss.

"Um are you guys coming to the Inn. There is a hot spring there I'm diying to try." Erza said coming up behind them. Breaking there kiss and dragging the two mages behind her all the way to the Inn. "I got you two a room that I think you won't mind shearing." Erza said stopping in front of a door. Natsu stood up finaly released from Erza's grip helped Lucy up and opened the door to the room. "Meet me and Gray in five minuets. We are all going to the hot spring."

"Ok." Lucy and Natsu answered as they went into the room.

...few minnets later..

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Erza were rapped in there towels heading to the hot springs.

"Hey you guys." Someone called out. "Did not think I would see you here!"

"Hey Gildarts." Natsu called back. Gildarts was already in the water.

"Natsu I have been wondering what you looked like naked." Another voce called out from another hot spring.

"Um... Jet." Droy said from next to him.

"Oh sorry that sounded weird." Jet said blushing.

"Well we will be over here." Erza said pointing to an empty hot spring only big enough for two people. "Well me and Gray will be in this one. You and Natsu can have the other one over there." Erza said pointing to a bamboo fenced off aria with a gate made of the same material.

"Ok." Lucy said pulling Natsu behind her "Come on Natsu!" She said with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"We better not her any moaning from over ther." Gray teased as he eased into the water with Erza.

"Can't promise any thing." Natsu said closing the gate bahind them. Locking it. Both Natsu and Lucy eased into the steamy water. The water was deep enough to cover Lucy's chest and half of Natsu's. Lucy sat in Natsu's lap and moved her hand up and down Natsu's chest. Herding a low growl come from him. She silenced it with a kiss. There tungs dancing in each other's mouths. Lucy moaned wich was muffled by the kiss.

Natsu's kisses traveled down her neck. Stopping at her right nipple. He kissed the tip. Lucy moaned then covered her mouth.

"Lucy you have to be quite." Natsu said before he started to suck her right nipple. Lucy moaned. As he went to the left one doing the same.

"Natsu stop." Lucy giggled.

"Stop what." He smirked as he Trailed his kisses further underwater.

"Um... Natsu." Lucy said Natsu looked up. And he looked over to where Lucy was pointing.

"Not again." Natsu wined

"Um...um... Sorry... Um... What are you... Doing?" Jet said his mouth gaping open.

"Um what are you doing?" Lucy asked her face a little red.

"Um... I heard a noise so... I wondered what was going on... What... Oh never mind." Jet said as he walked away.

"We can never be alone with out getting found out." Lucy wined as she sat down next to Natsu who's face was also tainted pink.

"Ya..." Natsu said putting his arms on the edge of the spring.

later...

"Well I'm going to go in Lucy." Natsu said as he got up and raped his towel around his waist.

"Ya I'm going to come with you. My fingers are all prune." Lucy said looking at her hands. Then she got up and rapped her self in her towel.

'Lucy is so hot.' Natsu thought as he grabbed her hand.

"Natsu." Lucy said holding his arm.

"Lucy your such a tease." Natsu said as they walked back to there room. But Lucy tughed on Natsu and pulled him back to the hot spring.

"What was that Natsu." She said as she locked the gate behind them and pushed Natsu down on to the sidewalk surrounding the aria. She kissed his neck then her kisses traveled down his body. Over his chest to the bace of his towle and pulled it off. She kissed the tip of his dick. Natsu moaned forgetting to be quiet because every one was just out side. Lucy begain to suck his cock earning another moan from Natsu. Lucy stopped and wiped her chin then trailed kisses back up to his lips. Natsu pushed Lucy off and crawled on top of her.

"Your such a tease." Natsu smirked. "My turn." He said as he trailed kisses down her body. Stoping at her boobs. Kissing one and massaging the other then switching. Then he continued to trail kisses down her body. Then kissing her core. Then lightly sucking it.

"Natsu..." Lucy moaned

"Quiet Lucy." He said as his kisses trailed back up to her lips. Natsu positioned himself at her entrance.

"Do it." Lucy wispered.

"Are you positive?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded. Natsu slowly went in all the way then almost all the way out then back in. Again and again. Batting faster each time. "Lucy I'm going to..."

"Me to.." Lucy said. Natsu rolled off of Lucy and laided next to her. Both panting hard.

"Um... Did you guys not notice us?" Jet asked Droy standing next to him.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Lucy screamed her face red. Natsu covered her quickly with her towel.

"What the hell!" He yelled covering himself.

"You could have gone inside and done that." Droy said mouth gapping open.

"No one was outside so..." Lucy said her face as red as Erza's hair.

"You still could have do that inside!" Jet said.

"How long where you watching?" Natsu asked.

"Um almost the hole time." Droy said his face turning pink.

"you pervirts!" Natsu said shielding Lucy. "Why did you wach!?"

"Um... Wanted to see what was going on. And then could... Could not look away." Jet said.

"I took notes." Droy said.

"You took notes!?" Lucy screamed.

"On what?" Natsu asked.

"Um..." Jet started to say.

"Never mind don't want to know." Natsu said cutting Jet off.

"Come on Natsu lets go back to are room." Lucy said getting up. Natsu stood up and Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm and they walked side by side into the Inn.

...

ok keep the ideas rolling in. I love all of them. They keep me out of my writers block! Thank you. Hope you are enjoying so far. Bye. See you next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Note I do not own Fairy Tail... And maybe a lemon in this... Maybe not... I have no idea at the moment... So... Enjoy!

...

Natsu woke up in his red pajamas. Lucy snuggled up to him in her pink ones. He shifted a little but Lucy had him held there.

"My Natsu..." She mumbeled pulling closer to him.

"My Lucy..." Natsu mumbled. Not realizing there were on lookers. "Um Lucy can you let go for a second." Natsu said eyeing Droy and Jet.

"Fine." Lucy said rolling to her side. "But be safe my Natsu." She said as she curled up into a ball.

Natsu sat up and gave Jet and Droy a glance. Then he stood up walked over to where they were standing. Witch was at the end of the bed. His fist were raped in flames. Jet and Droy had a tariffed look on there face. Natsu walked two more steps then punched Jet hard right in the face. He went flying into the wall leaving a huge dent in the wall.

"What was.." Droy started to say when Natsu punched him in the face as well cutting him off. Sending him flying into Jet. Who now had a black eye and was being squashed by a heavy Droy who needed to go on a diet. Natsu said nothing. He just laied back down. Lucy snuggled up to him.

"Good job my little Natsu." Lucy said as she snuggled her head into his chest.

"Thanks." Natsu said with a smile. His eyes fluttered closed and he drifed back to sleep.

It had been a few hours. And Lucy opened her eyes. Sat up and looked around. She saw Natsu sleeping peacefully next to her. Then she saw the dent in the wall. Wich then she remembered Natsu punching Jet and Droy into the wall. Then she looked to the door. Then snuggled back up to Natsu. Nibbling on his ear alittle. Wich woke him up. He lazily opened his eyes. A slight smile appered on his face when he saw Lucy.

"Good morning my little fire dragon." She purred in his ear.

"Good morning my Lucy." He said sitting up. Lucy sitting up with him. Natsu stood up and pulled off the envelope filled with the money that was split between the four. And he placed some on the night stand. Then whent to go get a peace of paper. And he wrote a note saying.

sorry for the dent in the wall hope this covers it.

Then Lucy got up and walked over to the dresser. She pulled out an old outfit. It was a white shirt with blue stripes on it and a little blue skirt.

"I have not seen that outfit sense you first joined the gild Lucy." Natsu said walking up behind her. His close were on the dresser. And when Lucy turned around he was in nothing but his boxers and scarf. Holding his pajamas. Lucy took a step closer to him. Pulling his pagamas out of his hands and throwing them somewhere on the floor. She traced the triangle pattern on his chest all the way down to the elastic of his boxers. Then she removed her hands from him. Natsu whimpered. Lucy unbuttoned a botton on her shirt. Then grabed Natsu's hands and put them on her shirt. Natsu finaly got the hint and begain to unbutton her shirt while Lucy pressed her lips to his. Inserting her tung. Both battling for dominance. Lucy's shirt fell to the floor. Natsu hands massageing her breasts.

"Um are we interrupting something?" Erza said from the door way that had just opened. Her face pink.

"Um... Um... Not again!" Lucy wined as she turned around pulling on her white shirt. Handing Natsu his vest. Witch he pulled on right away.

"What do you want Erza." Natsu said pulling on his white pants. Then open skirt thing.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to play a game of truth of dare." She said a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"What version?" Natsu asked.

"There are more than one!?" Lucy said pulling on her belt. Then attaching her keys and whip.

"Ya. Wich one did you have in mind Erza?" Natsu asked again.

"You know wich one. The dirty one." Erza said a mischief grin on her face.

"Ok. Sounds fun." Licy said standing next to Natsu.

"Are you posotive?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"Yes." Lucy said grabbing his arm.

"Ok then I'm in to." Natsu said with a grin.

"Alright. Meet us in ten minnets in mine and Gray's room." Erza said turning to leave.

"Ok." Lucy said. Erza left the room.

...

note: he he he. So what did you think? Tell me. And I hope you are enjoying. Sorry no lemon. But maybe in next one. Not that you are hopeing for one. Right? Any ways come back next time for a spicy game of truth or dare. Bye!


	9. Happy Valentine's Day!

**I do not own Fairy Tail! And Happy Valentine's Day**

**...**

**Ten minuets later Natsu and Lucy made there way down to to Gray and Erza's room. Erza was holding a bottle of spirits. Her face extremely close to Gray's.**

**"Oh thank Mavius your here. Get Erza off of me!" Gray pleaded as they walked into the room.**

**"Erza we are here so let's start the game." Lucy said with a cherry smile on her face. She had no idea what she was in for.**

**"It is about time!" Erza yelled sitting away from Gray. "Sit!" She commanded Natsu and Lucy. They sat down. "Ok the rules are if you chicken out you have to drink this." Erza said holding up the bottle of spirits that refilled its self. "And take off one pice of clothing. If you dare the hole group you have to take off one pice of clothing. The person who is the least drunk and has the most close on wins!" Erza exclaimed slamming the bottle down in the middle of the circle. "Natsu go first!" Erza commanded.**

**"Ok. Ice princess Truth or Dare?" Natsu asked Gray.**

**"Dare if corse flame brain!" Gray yelled.**

**"I dare you to kiss Erza!" Natsu said with a big grin on his face.**

**"What kind of dare is that!" Lucy said just after realizing what kind of game they were playing. **

**"Fine. She was going to kiss me before you guys showed up anyways." Gray said going over to Erza. He planted a deep kiss on her lips. Then ran back to his spot before she could keep him there for more.**

**"All right. Lucy Truth or Dare?" Gray asked Lucy.**

**"Umm... Truth." Lucy said **

**"Who frequently do you do it with Natsu?" Gray said with an evil sneer. Lucy an Natsu's faces were the color of Erza's hair. Lucy took off one sock and chugged a forth of the bottle which automatically filled back up. **

**"Sorry Gray to personal." Lucy said setting the bottle down.**

**"Nothing is to personal in this game Lucy." Gray said a big grin on his face.**

**"Ok Erza Truth or Dare?" Lucy said a little creeped out by Gray's grin.**

**"Truth!" Erza yelled reaching for the bottle of spirits. **

**"No Erza." A voice called from the corner of the room. **

**"Oh hey Jellal!" Erza said. Jella walked over to where every one was sitting and he sat down with them."You want to play?" Erza asked.**

**"Ok looks like fun!" Jellal said.**

**"Ok Erza... Do you like Jellal?" Lucy asked after everyone got settled and Natsu calmed down. He still had a frown on his face but he was not yelling any more and punching Jellal in the face.**

**"I don't like him... I LOVE him." Erza said grabbing his arm putting her head on his arm nuzzling it.**

**"Natsu Truth or Dare?" Erza said still attached to Jellal how was not in distress.**

**"Dare!" Natsu yelled. **

**"Ok I dare you to strip down to your underwear and scarf!" Erza exclaimed. **

**"Ok." Natsu said pulling off his vest showing his abs fully. Then his belt and skirt. Then his white pants. Reveling his flame colored boxers.**

**"Natsu is sexy!" Erza said. Lucy and Jellal looked jealous. "What he dose!" Erza said.**

**"Ya he dose. I will agree with you on that." Lucy said. Natsu's face was light pink.**

**"Why did you ask him to do that?" Jellal asked Erza.**

**"Because only Lucy has seen him in his underwear!" Erza said.**

**"When has Lucy seen Natsu in his underwear?" Jellal asked. **

**Natsu ran over and punched Jellal in the face. "Don't ask!" Natsu yelled before going back to his seat. Jellal sat up a little dazed. **

**"I don't remember you being that strong!" Jellal said shocked. **

**"Well I am so Jellal Truth or Dare?" Natsu asked.**

**"Truth." Jellal said crossing his arms over his chest.**

**"Ok. Do you LOVE Erza with all your heart?" Jellal asked.**

**Jellal uncrossed his arms. "Of course I love Erza with all my heart!" Jellal said.**

**"YAY!" Erza cheered. "Jellal LOVES me!" She squealed rapping her arms around Jellal. Almost hugging to tight.**

**"Ok Lucy Truth or Dare?" Jellal asked.**

**"Dare!" Lucy said enthusiastically.**

**"Ok I dare you to change into a super short skirt and a super short belly shirt, then sit in Natsu's lap and give him your famous stare that turns him on." Jellal Dared Lucy.**

**"Ok but the same as last time might happen." Lucy said taking the skirt and belly shirt that Erza had gotten for the dare.**

**"What happened last time?" Jellal asked.**

**"Don't ask." Gray and Erza said. Natsu and Lucy's face had a devilish look on them.**

**"Um... Fine I won't ask just do the Dare." Jellal said.**

**Lucy nodded then left the room. She returned a few minuets later. She was wearing a red shirt that beryl covered her chest and did not come close to her belly at all. And a super short skirt that came just a little past the bace of her thighs.**

**"Your so hot Luce!" Natsu blurted out. Lucy was blushing. And Gray and Jellal had nose bleeds. Lucy sat down and gave Natsu her famous stare. She felt hue electron. **

**"Well... Is he turned on?" Gray asked.**

**"Yup." Lucy said. Natsu's face turned red. "Defiantly." She said kissing his red check. Natsu and Lucy touched foreheads.**

**"I have got the beast Dare for Natsu!" Gray smirked.**

**"Waite your turn!" Lucy yelled. "Gray Truth or Dare?" Lucy asked Gray.**

**"Truth." Gray said.**

**"Your no fun! But ok. Do you LOVE Juvia?" Lucy said.**

**Gray blushed. Natsu and Jellal cracked up. "Um... Yes I do." Gray said.**

**"Then say you love her!" Erza insisted. "Or I will hurt you with my ten swords!" She said standing up and requiping into her heavens weal armor.**

**"Ok ok! I LOVE JUVIA! Happy now!" Gray said nervously putting his hands up to cover his face. Erza got back into her normal armor and sat back down.**

**"Yes I'm happy now." Erza said leaning into Jellal's arm.**

**"Good. Natsu Truth or Dare?" Gray asked.**

**"Dare!" Natsu said. He hugged Lucy closer. **

**"Do something that turns Lucy on!" Gray said.**

**Lucy looked at Natsu right into his eyes. "Ok want to watch?" Natsu asked a devilish grin on his face.**

**"Well that is part of the dare. You have to let us watch." Gray said**

**...**

**Continued in next chapter.**

**Hehehe I'm EVILE! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Fairy Tail.?**

**...**

**Natsu kissed Lucy's forehead then her lips. His hands roamed her body she moaned. He continued to trail fiery kisses down her neck. To the bace of her shirt. Then he went back up causing Lucy to groan.**

**"What the matter Lucy? Want him to go further down?" Gray teased.**

**"Knock it off Gray!" Ezra yelled punching him in the arm. Natsu finished with another kiss on the lips sending what felt like fire through Lucy. Causing her to moan with pleaser. **

**"Natsu you better stop or the same thing will happen." Erza warned.**

**"What Lucy did like it." Natsu said with a grin. Lucy nodded.**

**"You are the ones who ruined the mood!" Lucy yelled.**

**"Well if you are going to do that now go back to your room!" Jallel yelled using context clues to figure out what had happened.**

**"Fine we will." Natsu said picking Lucy up bridal stile.**

**"Natsu put me down!" Lucy giggled.**

**"No! Not till we get back to the room." Natsu said walking out the door. He carried her all the way down the hall way to there room. Kicked open the door, put Lucy down then locked the door. He turned around and pushed Lucy down on to the bed. Straddling her hips.**

**He traced fiery kisses down to the start of her shirt. Then burned it off and sucked on one of her nipples, massaging the other with his thumb. Then switching. Then he trailed kisses down the rest of her body. To the start of her skirt then back up to her lips. Lucy groaned and then pushed Natsu on to his back.**

**"That action must be punished." Lucy grinned and she unwrapped Natsu's scarf from his neck and tie it on the bed post. Then she bit his scar then trailed kisses down his body to the start of his boxers. She slipped them off reveling he electron. She kissed the tip earning a sexy moan from Natsu.**

**Then some how she was on the bottom again. She felt his electron brush her. And she removed her skirt. **

**Natsu trailed kisses down her body to her opening. He took his index finger and inserted it in her circling it around. Lucy moaned and thrusted her hips. Then Natsu went back up to her lips. He was at her entrance. He looked at her face. Lucy nodded and he pushed in only a little. Lucy groaned and he pushed all the way in. Both moaned as he pulled all most all the way out.**

**"I think you got bigger some how Natsu." Lucy said grinning. Natsu smiled then thrusted back into her entrance.**

**Both moaned each others names. Natsu continued to thrust in and out. Sounds of sex echoed through the hotel room.**

**"Natsu I'm nahhh..." Lucy moaned.**

**"Me to..." Natsu grunted. After a few more thrust he fell onto Lucy. Releasing his seed. Then he pushed him self off of her both panting hard.**

**"I love you Lucy." Natsu said turning his head to look at her.**

**"I love you to!" Lucy said hugging Natsu close. **

**...**

**Hey how do you like this fanfic so far everyone! Hey any ideas? Just write down in reviews or PM me! Bye! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Fairy Tail.. Also I would like to thank BlueCross03 for this idea. And i would like to thank B for the suggestion . Will do B. And if you want to know any reviews just go an read them.** **Enjoy!**

**...**

**"We're home!" Natsu yelled his voice echoing through the gild hall. Lucy grabbed his had and they walked in side by side. Gray, Erza, Jellal, Jet and Droy walked in behind them.**

**"Hey your back just in time for my announcement!" Mira said with a cheery smile. Natsu and Lucy sat down at a table together. Everyone else sat some where away from them. "Ok everyone we are going to play a game of pocky!" Mira cheered excitedly. Everyone but Natsu and Lucy gave each other nervous glances. Mira held up the sticks. "Gray and Juvia are first!" She said. Juvia had love hearts in her eyes.**

**"Yay! I get to do this with Gray!" She squealed with delight. She dragged Gray on stage. Mira handed Gray a stick and he placed it in between his teeth. Juvia bit the other end. Gray took small bites and Juvia took large bites. Taking more than Gray. There lips meet. And they started to have a full on makeout session. There where hoots an hollers coming from inside the gild. Juvia pulled Gray closer. Rapping her arms around his neck. Gray put his hands on her waist. There was no hiding it the two really enjoyed them selfs. Juvia maybe a little to much. Gray pulled away after a while. Both panting. Both blushing. And they walked back to a table and sat side by side.**

**"Ok next Levy and Gajeel!" Mira squealed. Gajeel and Levy both had this look like they wanted Mira to pair them. Gajeel went over to Levy.**

**"Come on shrimp." He said taking her hand. They walked up to the stage. Levy took the stick and placed one end in her mouth. Gajeel took the other. It was gone in two bites. The two mages lips clashed and they madeout. Gajeel picked Levy up and wrapped her legs around his waist. They spun in circles. More hoots an hollers rang through the gild hall. Jet and Droy broke them apart after two minuets out of jealousy. Levy wined and Gajeel growled. Jet and Droy backed off and Gajeel picked Levy up bridal style and carried her off the stage to an empty spot and they continued to kiss.**

**Mira had a devilish grin on her face. "Ok next Erza and Jellal!" She said. Erza practically ran up the stage. And Jellal tried to stay calm as he speed walked up to the stage. Erza had the stick between her teeth by the time he got up there. Jellal took his end. It was gone in one bite. Erza and Jella's lips clashed. They madeout for about five minuets before the sixth master broke them apart.**

**"Let's get on with this game." He said as he dragged the two off the stage.**

**"Ok next my favorite couple... Natsu and Lucy!" She announced. Mouths dropped open.**

**"I thought she was going to call Natsu and Lissana!" One voice said.**

**"This is going to be good!" Another said.**

**"This one is my fave too!" Another called out.**

**"Well it is about time!" Another said.**

**"When will these two start dating?" Another sad. **

**Lucy and Natsu blushed.**

**"After are turn.." Natsu started to say. He looked at Lucy who gave him a nod. "I have an announcement to make!" He yelled. More voices exploded through the gild hall.**

**"Maybe they are dating!" One voice said.**

**"Love birds! Did you see what they did the other day!" Another called out.**

**"No! What did they do?" Another member of the gild called out.**

**"Romeo I think your the only one who saw!" A voice said with a chuckle.**

**"What did they do!" A voice shouted.**

**Mira looked like she was going to faint.**

**"What if they did you know what!" Another voice said. Jet and Droy gave each other glances. Natsu and Lucy's faces were the color of Erza's hair.**

**"What kind of man would announce that?! Or even ask that!" Elfsman said from some where in the crowd.**

**Natsu picked Lucy up bridle style ad carried her up to the stage. **

**...To be continued in next chapter...**

**Ha! I aways end chapters when things just start to get good. I have an idea for another game they will play next chapter. (There are two more turns in this game. NaLu and ElfGreen!) But keep up with the ideas and suggestions! Sorry so short. I know I'm EVILE! But I have stuff to do so... Bye!**

**-numberoneNaLushipper **


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Fairy Tail! But I am mad at Hiro Mashima for episode 219! Lemon alert... Enjoy!**

**...**

**Natsu put Lucy down on the stage. Lucy took the stick in her hands and placed it between Natsu's teeth casually. Then she bit down on the other end. They slowly worked there way towards each other. And then there lips collided. Natsu's hot kiss against Lucy's cosmic one. Loud hoots and hollers ran through the gild. Lissana ran up to her sister. **

**"I told you to pair Natsu up with me." She whispered in Mira's ear.**

**"Because I like NaLu better than NaLi." Mira said back. Lissana pouted and stomped back over to he seat. Sat down and crossed her arms.**

**"Well what is the announcement!?" Erza shouted from the crowd. Natsu and Lucy pulled apart. A little thin line of drool in between there lips. Lucy giggled and the line broke.**

**"Me and Lucy are dating!" He said. **

**Mira an Lissana fainted. Everyone else's mouths dropped open! Then the gild hall exploded with tons of questions. **

**"How long?" One voice said.**

**"Are you getting engaged?" Another rang out.**

**"Now why would you ask that!" Someone shouted. **

**Mira had love hearts in her eyes. Lissana looked like she ha just seen the most tariffing thing in her life.**

**Natsu started laughing as Lucy blushed a deep red. Then the gild broke out into a fight (like always) and Natsu and Lucy snuck out of the gild. **

**...**

**Ok sorry so short! **


End file.
